iLied
by sabby56
Summary: They lied about not loving each other. My twist to I start a fan war. Creddie!


My first iCarly :)

I hope I do well :|

**iLied**

By _sabby56_

"That was some crazy chizz," Sam Puckett said, slurping more of her fat shake through the straw. Her 8th so far.

"Yeah." Freddie said dryly, leaning against the window smashed by the lovebirds next to him. Somehow the Adam guy managed to escape those crazy fans and hitched a ride. Freddie didn't understand why Sam couldn't sit in the back seat so he wouldn't have to suffer next to Carly and her new beau but then again she was Sam.

How those Seddie fans could ever think that those two had any romantic chemistry going between them was a mystery. She tormented him and he in return hated her – sometimes.

"I vote next year we don't go back. It's always something and mama doesn't need the drama!" When no one bothered to answer, Sam shrugged. She was taking that as a yes which meant next year they couldn't force her to go.

Spencer pulled into the driveway of Adam's house, putting the car in park. "Say goodbye Carls." He said looking into his rearview mirror watching his sister make googly eyes at the tall brunette beside her. A sight he would never get used to no matter how old she got.

"Bye." She sighed.

"Bye."

"I'll call you later."

"Not if I call you first." Adam smiled.

"Bye." Carly sighed once more.

"Bye." Adam's smile grew wider as they stared 'lovingly' into each other's eyes.

"Bye bye."

"Bye, I'll miss you."

"Yeah, but I'll miss you more."

"For the love of god BYE!" Freddie couldn't take it anymore this love fest was sickening. He reached over both Carly and Adam to unlock the door and open it. "See ya later."

Adam stared back and forth between Carly and Freddie, confused.

"Sorry about him. He's still a little wound up from webicon." Carly explained. A blush tinting her cheeks from the embarrassment, she'd have to talk to him about this when they got home.

"Ok. So you'll call me later on tonight?"

"Yes she'll call you. Now get out the car creep. Jeez." Sam yelled from the front seat. She too was growing aggravated from the love mesh going on behind her but knowing that Freddie was about to pop at any moment was so worth the wait.

The red on Carly's cheeks darkened. She mouthed a quick apology to Adam as he got out the car. Making sure he got in safely, Spencer started the car again and headed for the apartment. Sam was apparently spending the night.

"You guys are so embarrassing."

"Us?" Freddie cried, she couldn't be serious not when she was making dooey eyes at the kid for the entire ride home.

"Yes. Both of you and did you have to be so rude?"

"Guys. Guys." Spencer called from the front seat. He was getting a headache from all the commotion and there was a slight ringing in his ear from all the screaming at webicon. "Can we please hold this off until we get home."

"Fine by me." Freddie said, leaning against the door on his side. Carly huffed folding her arms across her chest.

15 minutes later they were getting of the elevator in the Shay's apartment. Sam immediately made a beeline for the stairs. The fat shakes were finally catching up with her.

"If anyone needs me I'll be on the pot. My advice, don't come a knockin – this may take a while."

Their faces all cringed, Spencer was the first to speak. "Anyway, I'm gonna turn in. My head is pounding." He lifted the headband from around his head before placing a kiss on Carly's forehead. "Don't bother me unless a alien invasion happens."

"What if there's a fire?" Carly asked.

"That too." Spencer said, disappearing into his room.

Carly smiled shaking her head. Her brother was so weird sometimes.

"I guess I'm gonna leave too." Freddie said heading towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." He was almost out the door before Carly pulled him back.

She hadn't forgotten about talking to him earlier. He's been in a sour mood since she asked him to leave her room so she could video chat with Adam. "What's your problem?"

"I don't have one." Freddie shrugged making to leave again but Carly kept a hold on his arm.

"What is it?" Carly pressed on. She figured as his best friend it was her duty to help him solve his problems whatever they may be. "Tell me!"

"It's nothing." Freddie wanted to yell but kept himself in check. He didn't want Carly to think he was mad at her. In truth he was mad at himself. For letting Adam move in on her and ultimately for losing his chance with Carly _again_.

As if a sudden light bulb went off above her head Carly released his arm, stepping back, "it's Adam isn't it?"

Was it that obvious?

As if she could read his mind, "it is!"

"No." Freddie lied. "I should really get going. My mom is waiting for me and you know how she gets." Was his attempt to brush the subject off but before he could open the door Carly was blocking it.

"You're not leaving."

"Fine." Freddie sighed turning his back on her to walk over to the couch. Big mistake.

Carly jumped on his back hitting him on the shoulders, "tell me!"

"NO!"

"TELL ME!" she screamed louder.

"SHUT UPPPPPP!" A yell came from Spencer's room.

Carly paused mid hit, "Sorry Spencer." Before turning back to Freddie, whispering, "Tell me."

"Nooooooo." Freddie said, getting fed up he walked closer to the couch taking Carly's hand in his to unlock them from around his neck and dumping her on the couch.

A flashback to when Freddie had bested her while fighting on the floor flashed through Carly's mind as she remembered just how strong he was.

Freddie straightened his collar before picking up his dropped book bag, heading for the door. "I'll see you later."

"Tell me if it's Adam that's bothering you." Carly repeated sitting up from the couch before he could leave. "or …"

"Or what?" Freddie spun around waiting for his ultimatum.

"Or I'll go out with him."

"Like I could stop you anyway."

"Maybe if you just told me the truth then it would." Carly's eyes pleaded with his.

Two months ago they had tried dating and everything was going along nice until they discovered that Freddie had just been Carly's bacon … they promised they'd try it again once the cast was off and he being her hero wore off. He wondered if she still remembered that.

Apparently not, since Adam had waltzed his way into her life.

Freddie sighed. He mind as well, right. It wouldn't be news to her ears of his dying affection for her. Most likely it was a bore to hear. "I'll just put it this way. I lied about not loving you today. Carly my feelings haven't changed for you since the first day I met you. They never will."

"I – I thought you were over me?"

What! Was she blind?

Freddie's eyes grew twice their normal size, shocked. How could she ever believe that? "Since when?"

"Since you never bothered to ask me out again." Carly deadpanned. It was true Freddie hadn't tried to approach her since the taco saving fiasco thing settled down. He didn't think he would have to, hoping they would just pick up where they left off.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Freddie scratched the nape of his neck, this was awkward. "What about Adam?"

"What about him." Carly shrugged, a smile found its way back on to her pretty face and Freddie couldn't help but notice the pounding speed of his heart. He stepped closer to her, almost being able to see his reflection in her chocolate colored eyes.

"So …" he cleared his throat not too sure of his next step. "Where you lying when you said you didn't love me?"

Standing on her toes she pressed her lips against his, hoping that he'd get the message. The same electricity she felt two months ago was still there.

This time it was stronger.

It had to be love.

* * *

God this ending is lame but it's the best I could come up with.

Review please?


End file.
